


Surprise

by On_Sonnshine



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, fuck im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_Sonnshine/pseuds/On_Sonnshine
Summary: After years have passed, Elliot Stabler finally makes his returnIt's not nearly in the way Olivia would've expected, though





	1. Hoh boy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I rewrote the first chapter because they weren't emphatic or emotional or anything and it was so shitty, so do give it another read (i'll be doing the other chapters soon)! It's _much_ better now.

'I always did think you were Bi, I just...never really knew how to approach the subject.’ George gave a little laugh. ‘Besides, I knew you needed to do it for yourself.' Olivia hummed, smile crossing her face as she leant back in her chair.  
  
'You know, out of all the responses I’ve gotten, I think 'I always did think' is the thing that's been said the most.' Olivia joked, smile bright. George could tell she was different after having come out. A good type of different.  
  
There was a momentary pause and then Olivia tilted her head, leaning forward and propping her elbows on the desk, eyes taking on a glint.  
  
'And, what about you?' She asked, curiosity colouring her words. 'Seeing anyone?'  
  
George instinctually went to answer but then hesitated, stopping himself, feeling his back stiffen. He allowed a small, fond smile to cross his face for a split-second before replacing it with a different, most likely far more strained one, hoping against hope that his answer would placate Olivia's interest.  
  
'I...I am, actually.' Was all he gave, tone hesitant, but Olivia didn’t seem to notice, the sentence only intriguing Olivia further.  
  
'Well?' She prompted. 'Who's the lucky guy?'  
  
George didn’t answer for a long moment, eyes shifting down to the desk as he leant back in his seat, arms crossing across his chest protectively. He deliberated, biting at the inside of his cheek, before speaking.  
  
'I'm not...’ George sighed, looking up at her once more. ‘I’m not sure I want to answer that.' George got out, the words tentative as though even that was too much to say.  
  
The corner of Olivia's mouth twisted a small bit, eyes narrowing for a split-second.  
  
'You're not sure?' She repeated, raising an eyebrow. Not only was the context weird to say that he ‘wasn’t sure’, but George Huang? Being ‘unsure’ about something? Didn’t sound real. ((fake fucking news if you ask me))  
  
George just shrugged helplessly, to which Olivia snorted.  
  
'C'mon George, it's not like I know the guy.' George's eyes shifted away from hers, hand rubbing at the side of his neck. Olivia stopped, surprised, but then shrugging.  
  
'Okay, so I know the guy.' She paused, rifling through all options in her head. After a moment, her eyes lit.  
  
'Is it Rafael, because I swear, if it is, I _knew it_.' George couldn't help a small smile at Olivia's excitement.  
  
'No, it's not Barba.' George responded with a small chuckle, feeling the weight on his chest lift a little bit.  
  
Olivia frowned the slightest bit, rolling her eyes playfully.  
  
'Okay, well, I'm pretty limited with the men I know, so throw me a bone.'  
  
Oh would you look at that, it was hard to breathe again. George sighed, worrying his lip between his teeth. He didn't exactly have an idea of how negatively she would react, and Elliot certainly wouldn't be happy, but he couldn't very well get out of this without looking quite suspicious, now could he?  
  
'It's Elliot.' The sentence came out in a single breath, George's eyes shutting as he said it.  
  
Silence.  
  
George hesitantly looked up just in time to see Olivia fall back into her chair. After a long moment of pure silence, she caught his eye, slowly sitting forward again.  
  
'Elliot. Elliot Stabler.' She repeated, disbelief written across her face.  
  
George winced, but still gave a nod.  
  
' _Holy Catholic_ Elliot Stabler.' George had to resist the urge to laugh on that one.  
  
'Yes, Olivia. Elliot Joseph Stabler, the only one you know.'  
  
Olivia didn't move for a long second and then she leaned forward, hands clasping in front of herself.  
  
'Let me get this straight- he’s NOT?' Her voice rose and George could’ve laughed.  
  
'If he is straight, he's gonna have a lot to explain.' George remarked, and in any other circumstance Olivia would've laughed.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, and George went quiet, knowing she was probably looking for the first question to ask out of a million running through her head.  
  
'Where did he go?' Olivia suddenly asked, looking up at him.  
  
George tilted his head, the movement minute, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Seeing this, Olivia continued.  
  
'I looked everywhere for that goddamn bastard, I tried to track him down, and I know he was a Detective but I was too, and covering his tracks like that- he couldn’t have done that on his own.' The swearing set bells off in George's head because it was a telltale sign that the woman was getting herself worked up.  
  
George looked away, hand finding its way to the back of his neck.  
  
'I uh-...my...’ George heavily considered lying, but that just wasn’t him. ‘He was with me.' George muttered, getting far quieter towards the end because Olivia was, in all honesty, _terrifying_ and George was already getting nervous at the prospect of having to go home and tell Elliot 'hey I know you spent like 7 years carefully hiding from your old partner but I just completely outed us and she's pissed. How was your day?'  
  
'He was with you- _you were together while he was my partner?!'_  
  
Fuck, he was making it worse with every word, this wasn’t going well. Taking in a deep breath and steeling himself, George sat up a bit straighter, finally looking at Olivia.  
  
'Yes er...only a few months.' George could psychically see the moment hellfire rose in her eyes.  
  
'Oh, yes, like that makes it better. So that means that both, he didn't tell me he got divorced again, and he didn't tell me he was gay, which I suppose I can understand but even then. This- this is, fuck, a lot to take in.' That was the understatement of the year, wasn’t it?  
  
George considered his next action for a good minute, before finally settling and making his choice, leaning forward slightly and speaking.  
  
'Would you...do you want me to have Elliot come down tomorrow? So you two can talk.' George offered gently.  
  
Olivia looked up at him, eyes leaving the desk.  
  
'Yeah. I'd love to have a talk with the bastard.' George pulled back at the malice in her voice but he knew it must've stung.  
  
To have your partner of 12 years suddenly up and leave, without even saying goodbye...George couldn't imagine it.  
  
'I'm gonna go on and go so you can think.' George took the silence as a moment to escape, moving to stand.  
  
'Yeah.’ Oh thank fuck. ‘Yeah I think...I think that's a good idea.'  
  
Moments later, as George stood outside the office door, he stopped for a second, taking in a breath.  
  
He was about to have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kill this chapter with fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little backstory, read this if you don't want to be confused af. 
> 
> I have...Elliot and George have a daughter, let's start there. She's 2. Her name is Holly. Don't question me about this dammit I HAVE DREAMS TOO
> 
> That is really all you need to know so you don't get really fucking confused, i'm sorry for just bringing this out of no where but I refuse to take her out fight me ho

George rested his forehead against the wood of the front door, eyes closing for a brief moment. Sighing and gathering his thoughts, he opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind himself with a soft click. Elliot looked up, smile crossing his face. George returned it to the best of his ability, eyes flickering down to Holly resting on his hip, asleep, small fingers clutching tightly to Elliot's grey sweater (you know which one).  
  
Elliot put up a finger, signalling for George to wait a second and then he left the room, returning a minute later, smiling.  
  
'Sorry, she wouldn't go down and I didn't want you to wake her up.' Elliot explained, small smile on his face.  
  
Wordlessly, Elliot picked up George's hand, sliding the smaller man's wedding ring back onto his finger, as he always took it off before visiting the precinct. With a quiet, pleased noise, Elliot leant down, pressing a soft kiss to George's lips.  
  
George returned the kiss but then stepped back, knowing he had to tell Elliot right then. Elliot tilted his head, giving him a questioning look.  
  
'Are you alright?' Elliot asked, frowning.  
  
'You're kind of...pale. Did something happen?' Elliot's frown deepened and the concern made George feel worse for the havoc he was about to wreak.  
  
'Er...yes, actually.' Elliot's eyes narrowed, quickly flickering over him to make sure he was okay psychically.  
  
'Elliot...I made a mistake. And...you're gonna be mad.' Elliot's mouth quirked up into a reassuring little smile.  
  
'It can't be that bad.' Elliot's tone was soothing but George knew it'd be gone rather quickly.  
  
'Olivia started asking about if I was seeing anybody and...I told her.' There was a long pause.  
  
'You don't mean...' Elliot started, words slow and distinct.  
  
'About us.' George confirmed Elliot's fears.  
  
Another beat of silence and then Elliot dropped George's hand, stepping back. George reluctantly looked up and a chill ran down his spine-he was...unnerved. Elliot's eyes it was...George was so unnerved because they were far too...cold, steely, and seeing that, for a moment, just a moment, George wasn't looking at Elliot, _his_ Elliot.  
  
No, instead he was looking at that anger-fueled Detective from so long ago, filled with so much resentment and self-hatred you could hardly say he was functioning as a human should. And that scared George, because he never wanted to go back to those days. Elliot had come so far since then it was absolutely terrifying to see a flash of what the man had once been.  
  
Elliot ran his hand down his face, sighing, free hand clenching into a fist.  
  
'God fucking dammit George.' Elliot growled, moving back away from the smaller man and doing something he hadn't done in a long, long time.  
  
He paced.  
  
'Ignoring that you didn't just say no-you're too sweet for your own good-how mad was she? Like-yelling mad or homicide mad?' Elliot asked, eyes trained onto the floor as he moved.  
  
George thought for a moment, pushing down how uneasy he felt watching Elliot's slightly jerky movements, motion sharp every time he turned on his heel.  
  
'Beatdown mad.' Elliot nodded.  
  
'That's not...too bad.' He reasoned.  
  
George nodded, and when he spoke next he kept his voice gentle.  
  
'She wants to talk. Tomorrow.' Elliot looked up sharply, eyes lighting as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
'She wants to or did you suggest it because Olivia Benson would not say she 'wanted to talk'.'  
  
'...I suggested it.' George admitted.  
  
'What the fuck were you thinking?!' Elliot snapped, but then he leaned back a bit.  
  
George saw his jaw set, saw the quick mental struggle Elliot went through and then Elliot looked at him, hand finding the back of the couch and holding onto it tightly.  
  
'Okay. No. Sorry. I'm just-okay.' He paused, keeping his breathing in check, then looking at George.  
  
'I've been hiding from this for years. I guess...it's time to face it.' George slowly nodded.  
  
Neither spoke for a moment.  
  
'I'm sorry, Elliot.' George tried because he had the awful feeling he knew what was about to happen.  
  
Elliot waved his hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
'I know. Look, why don't you go ahead on to the bedroom? I'm gonna-' George cut him off.  
  
'Please don't.' Surprise crossed Elliot's face.  
  
'Just-come with me? I'm not letting you start again.' George stepped forward, pushing confidence behind his voice.  
  
Elliot took in a breath, quickly thereafter sighing. He crossed the room to stand in front of George, hand gently coming to the side of the smaller man's face.  
  
'I'm not. I'll be alright.' George caught the wording quickly.  
  
'Don't lie to me. I'm not letting you do this again, because frankly, it's bullshit. I'm not letting you be the strong one 24/7. Come with me.' George held Elliot's gaze and it worked.  
  
Thank god it worked.  
  
Elliot's eyes softened and his shoulders fell.  
  
'All right.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im weak I just


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came in to write this and staring at the empty white slate, the first thing I said was 'oooooh...shit' very forlornly

Elliot sighed, turning to George.  
  
'You should take Holly, I don't want her in the line of fire.' Elliot's voice suggested he absolutely believed what he was saying.  
  
George gave a huff of laughter, but nevertheless took Holly, shifting her onto his hip as she giggled softly, cuddling into him. Turning though, she looked up at Elliot, then catching his hand as he went to moved. He looked down at her and she pouted slightly.  
  
'Daddy sad?' She questioned sweetly, eyes that of a kicked puppy.  
  
Elliot glanced up at George before looking back to her and smiling.  
  
'No, baby, i'm okay.' Elliot assured her and she giggled again, letting go of him.  
  
'Okay daddy!' She cheered, then, as she couldn't reach him, she turned back to George, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She'd picked that up a few weeks before.  
  
George chuckled, Elliot unable to stop himself from doing it too.  
  
'Okay. You ready?' George finally asked, looking up at Elliot.  
  
The nervousness returned to Elliot's eyes as he looked between the Squad-room entrance and George. Heaving a sigh, he nodded.  
  
'As ready i'll ever be.' He said with a somber tone in his voice.  
  
George gave a reassuring smile and then turned going to walk into the Squad-room, however, then Elliot caught his sleeve. George tried not to chuckled, he knew this was serious, and he turned back to Elliot to see an even more apprehensive look on his face.  
  
'Wait. Is uh...uh, Fin...in there?' He looked over George's shoulder but it seemed to yield no answers as he looked back to the smaller man.  
  
'Cause um, I...I-I don't want to get fought. I don't know how he's doing...psychically and if he sees me and then runs on rage i'll end up in the Hospital.' Elliot explained, and that made sense.  
  
Elliot was still strong, he hadn't lost much, if any muscle, but he was right. Rage was a hell of a thing, eh?  
  
George paused and then gave a 'wait here'.  
  
He turned, walking into the Squad-room and glancing around. Fin wasn't in sight, but Sonny and Amanda where both there.  
  
It seemed to be a slow day from the way Amanda and Sonny were bantering, bordering on bickering, and they both took a moment to notice him. Sonny was the first and upon seeing Holly he nearly fucking astral-projected across the room with an 'oh my god it's adorable'.  
  
'What's her name?' Sonny asked, cooing softly as Holly giggled, grabbing at his fingers playfully.  
  
'Holly. Sonny, could you hold her for me?' Sonny looked like he'd seen Heaven.  
  
'Yeah, of course.' Sonny carefully lifted Holly into his arms, going back and falling back into his chair causing Holly to squeal excitedly.  
  
George gave a grin and then turned, walking back into the hallway with Amanda watching in confusion at him dropping a random child and then walking away.  
  
'You're clear, c'mon.' George motioned for Elliot to follow and tentatively, he did, walking into the Squad-room, eyes flickering around uncertainly.  
  
Sonny was oblivious to everything around him, entirely focused in on Holly, while Amanda gave him a swift once-over, probably wondering who the fuck he was.  
  
'Are you going to explain her? And this guy?' Amanda finally asked, gesturing to Holly and Elliot in one motion.  
  
George glanced over at Elliot, noting the taller man's obvious discomfort at being back in the precinct after so many years, before looking back to Amanda.  
  
'This is my husband...-' George hesitated, knowing there was a chance...but no, it was very slim-'Elliot.'  
  
Amanda's eyes narrowed.  
  
Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.  
  
'Elliot? Elliot...Stabler?' She repeated slowly, sitting straighter.  
  
Elliot took a slight step back.  
  
'George, can you please stop making people mad at me i'm not used to it anymore, it's terrifying.' Elliot muttered, crossing his arms across his chest as a protective measure.  
  
Smart, as Amanda stood, shoulders squared.  
  
'I've heard a lot about you. Nothing good.' Her tone was sharp, dripping with venom and George quickly shifted in front of Elliot, wondering briefly when The Drama™ had come back into his life.  
  
'Amanda, i'd rather go home with him in one pi-' George was interrupted as a door opened.  
  
The Captain's door.  
  
Olivia's door.  
  
Oh _fuck_.  
  
Elliot tensed, instinctively grabbing George's arm and even Holly stopped her contented gurgling.  
  
'Why'd you get so quie-' Olivia cut herself off as her eyes locked onto Elliot.  
  
Sonny stood, gently grabbing Amanda's arm and pulling her back a bit, understanding something important was happening. Not knowing what exactly, but knowing it'd be best to get out of Olivia's way.  
  
After a moment Elliot carefully pushed George to the side, not breaking eye contact with Olivia.  
  
'...'Liv?' That set Olivia back into action, and Elliot knew what was about to happen.  
  
He steeled himself, watching as Olivia stalked towards him, stopping a mere few inches away.  
  
Elliot stayed silent, counting in his head.  
  
_1, 2, 3..._  
  
Olivia's jaw set, movement a blur as she reached up, slapping him hard across the face.  
  
George went to intervene but Elliot held out a hand, a sort of ' _it's fine_ '.  
  
Rubbing at the already forming mark-more of a habit from the old days than anything-Elliot looked back to her, arm dropping back to his side.  
  
'''Liv? _'Liv?_ After 7 years that's all you have to say?!' Her eyes were fury, but time hadn't changed much and Elliot could tell there was a world of hurt behind it.  
  
It made him sick to see. He didn't want to beg for forgiveness, though. He didn't expect to be forgiven. He just wanted to apologize; to explain. To tell her _why_ he disappeared without a word.  
  
'No. It's up to you but...I want to explain.' The offer was earnest, because that was all Elliot had wanted to do ever since he left.  
  
Explain. And _apologize_.  
  
Olivia scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning back slightly.  
  
'How could you possibly explain? 12 years, 12 fucking _years_ , Elliot! How, how can you possibly explain leaving after 12 years, without so much as a goodbye?! How?' Olivia demanded, desperation lacing her words, eyes actually brimming with tears.  
  
Tears of frustration and anger and hurt that had been building for 7 years, had been building ever since she'd heard those words ' _Elliot put his papers in. I'm sorry._ '  
  
'I-...I can't. But I want to try.' Elliot paused for a moment.  
  
'You don't owe me anything, i'll be the first to admit that but...please.' Elliot's voice softened at the end, eyes pleading.  
  
Olivia hesitated, for once looking away from him to glance over at Amanda and Sonny. Amanda looked pissed, more pissed than Olivia herself, and Sonny looked taken aback at the drama. Then she looked to George, and he nodded, encouraging her to agree.  
  
Her eyes shifted back to Elliot.  
  
'Alright. We'll uh...use my office.' She said with a nod, swallowing thickly.  
  
Turning away from him, she wiped harshly at her eyes before crossing the floor, Elliot following behind quickly.  
  
Olivia paused at the door for a second before continuing, pushing it open and stepping into the room. When she heard it click, signifying Elliot closing it, she took a deep breath, turning to face him.  
  
She seemed to take satisfaction in the discomfort clear on his face as she leaned back against her desk.  
  
Elliot took a deep breath, sighing.  
  
'Alright. I hope it's a damn good explanation.' Olivia prompted, more to stay in control of the situation than anything else.  
  
Elliot glanced at her, nodding.  
  
'I-...Alright.' He sighed, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
'I just...Olivia, you know why I left but...I didn't say goodbye because I couldn't stay.' After a pause he elaborated.  
  
'You could've convinced me to stay and I knew...I knew you would try. And well...I didn't think it would hit you so hard if I just left all at once without telling you. You know. Like a band-aid.' His voice was quiet; subdued, rightfully so.  
  
Olivia didn't respond for a long second, prompting Elliot to continue.  
  
'I...I know now that that was...a horribly wrong way to deal with it. And i'm sorry that I didn't realize that back then.' His words were a finality as he fell silent, allowing Olivia time to think as he anxiously toyed with the ring on his finger.  
  
'Why could I have convinced you to stay?'  
  
Elliot gave a small, wistful smile.  
  
'We were best friends, 'L-' He cut himself off, hastily regrouping-'Olivia. Sorry.'  
  
Olivia heaved a sigh, hands finding the edge of the desk behind herself.  
  
'You know, if it's worth anything, I felt awful. I wanted to come back and apologize but then...' He glanced down at his wedding ring.  
  
Olivia followed his gaze but then he looked back at her.  
  
'If you don't mind my asking...Who's she?' He nodded to a picture on Olivia's desk and Olivia looked down at it.  
  
It was a picture of Amanda pushing Noah on a swing in the park. Olivia had loved the small, content smile on Amanda's face, and taken a picture because hell, how could it hurt?  
  
Olivia looked up at Elliot to see him smiling.  
  
'I hope you're about to tell me you finally broke out of the closet.'  
  
**\---**  
  
'I don't like him.' Amanda finally said, to which George shrugged.  
  
'Well for the first 4 years I knew him, I didn't either. He'll grow on you.' George told her without looking up from Holly who was currently nibbling on Sonny.  
  
'See I don't thin-' She was interrupted by the office door opening.  
  
George immediately shot to his feet, anxiously watching as first Elliot and then Olivia came out. George practically dove across the room, not very subtly flicking his eyes over Elliot, just to make sure he wasn't injured in any way. Yeah, he'd admit he'd always been a little bit terrified of Olivia.  
  
'I'm fine.' Elliot assured him, and for the first time since they'd come out George noticed Olivia had the tiniest, tiniest smile on her face.  
  
Oh yes, she still watched Elliot warily but she looked...relieved, almost. Like a...weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
'We should get going George.' Elliot suggested, ignoring Amanda who was still glaring holes into him.  
  
Though he didn't see it, Olivia mouthed 'stop' at Amanda, rolling her eyes when Amanda disregarded it.  
  
'Yeah. Carisi?' George turned to said man, watching as he sighed, hugging Holly with a childishly murmured 'but I don't wanna'.  
  
George chuckled as Sonny stood, carefully handing Holly over to George. She giggled, waving sweetly.  
  
'Bye, Olivia.' Elliot said, and Olivia could tell he was tempted to add on another 'i'm sorry'.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Bye, Elliot.'  
  
But on their way out, Olivia suddenly called out after them.  
  
'You think you'll come down again?'  
  
Elliot turned to her after a moment, smiling.  
  
'Absolutely.'


End file.
